


Dr. Heart Stealer

by leafyxthiefy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Award Winners, Band Fic, Contest Entry, Ditching Responsibilities, Lets have fun Traffy, M/M, Playing Hooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is part of one of the most popular bands in New world. But as luck would have it, he can't connect with his fans to save his life. What will happen when he meets one of his hyperactive fans and is forced to spend an entire day with him? AU LawLu, some OOC-ness. Some language. Some implied pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Winner is...

In the populated city of Seabody, a long anticipated concert had just finished entertaining a crowd in its final stop of the "Grand Line Tour" event. And now the members of a highly popular band were ready to take their month off to catch up on much needed rest and relaxation.

The members had the great privilage to stay at the esteemed Neferati Hotel and the most sought out suite; they had purchased their stay at the lavish penthouse scoring four master bedrooms, a huge kitchen, five restrooms, a recreation room, and more. Though all of those areas of the penthouse were currently unoccupied, for it was within the spacious living room where they were all conveniently gathered, along with their unnerving manager.

Tense silence loomed over the head of the gathered group. All eyes landed upon their lead singer and guitarist, awaiting the reaction that was no doubt about to quietly explode out of him.

"And you didn't tell me until now? _One day_ before this stunt is supposed to happen!" the raven haired man fumed in that calm icy tone of his while he took a step further into the older man's personal space.

The towering blonde only chuckled in response. "I guess it just slipped my mind, Fuffuffuffuffu, I have been orchestrating this tour after all." He said gesturing towards the city outside of the crystal clear windows. And what a lavish sight it was, the city was still awake even though it was well past 2 a.m. all sorts of sound was inaudible due to their height, but you could still see the small trails of lights, cars as they zoomed by, or were halted in traffic, a city of lights.

"Oh c'mon Law, it's not that bad, all you have to is take a few pictures with the kid, take him to breakfast, lunch, and dinner and spend basically your entire day with him." Doflamingo added with clear amusement lacing his every word.

And with each of his words Law's face became darker as he glowered at the tanned man, his steel gray eyes trying to force the other to back down and call the whole thing off.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, cool gray piercing the dark lenses of Doflamingo's shades as the silence began to consume the room they were occupying.

A sigh finally broke the tension, "You know he has a point Law, look." Penguin came in holding up his Ipad with a poll chart clearly displayed on it.

"This is the most recent poll taken by our fans to see what they think of us now that we have gone around the entire Grand Line. If you look, this yellow bar is you, Shaichi is the red one, Bepo is the blue one, and the green one is mine. What do you see Boss?"

Reluctantly Law looked away from Doflamingo after the long cold stare and turned his attention to the poll, noting quite a significant difference. "My bar is higher than yours when it comes to sex appeal." Law deadpanned.

Behind them, where he lounged on the couch, Shaichi roared with laughter, "Of course he would notice that first, na bro, look at the bar next to that."

Law rolled his eyes not quite seeing the point the guys were trying to make with the stupid chart.

"You see our manager here added this poll to our website, and it asked a variety of questions, which one of the group do you like more, who has the greatest impact on stage, who is more approachable, and the likes. And as you so gallantly pointed out Boss, you won the attractiveness poll, tied the impact with Shaichi, the guy plays a mean bass after all, but you severely lost the approachable poll. Bepo won that by a landslide. Law, according to our fans you're 15% approachable." The hatted man explained.

Law grunted lightly in response whereas next to Shaichi the white haired man blushed lightly as he hung his head upon hearing the news, "I'm sorry Boss!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bepo-ya, congrats." Law reassured the white haired man before his gaze rounded back to Doflamingo.

"So why wasn't Bepo-ya the one chosen to entertain the kid for this stupid event, the fans obviously prefer him over me."

Doflamingo laughed once more. "Fuffuffuffuffu. And I thought you smarter than this Law, how disappointing. Must I really spell it out for you, hm?"

Grinding his teeth Law looked away giving up a defeated sigh, of course he knew.

The only reason their stupid birdbrain of a manager would do this had stared him right in the face when Penguin showed him that fucking chart. It was a publicity move, Law was the least popular in terms of relating to their fans and thus he was the choice candidate for this stupid act.

However, all this was to benefit the band and not himself, something that had definitely been taken into consideration by their flamboyant manager. Doflamingo knew Law disliked people, it wasn't a guarded secret in the band afterall. Law didn't warm up to most save for those of his band, they were the only ones he chose to spend some time around from time to time, since he couldn't deny there were moments when he needed a break from even these guys.

The same couldn't be said for the rest of the world, he preferred to remain as far away from them as possible, only enduring their annoying presence when he truly had no other choice. And he knew this was the main reason he hadn't been told of the event until a few hours before it was supposed to take place. If Doflamingo had told him of his plan even a week earlier, Law would have weaseled himself out of it one way or another.

"I hope you know how much I hate you guys for this." he growled out after a minute.

To which Bepo apologized again, Penguin offered an apologetic smile, Shaichi only shrugged his shoulders while snickering at Law's reaction to the whole matter. And Doflamingo finally flashed him his largest shit-eating grin.

"Yes. yes we're highly aware of how much you adore us my dear Law, but I'm afraid it can't be helped. But I will say this, I don't think you'll mind the boy you are to entertain as much as you think. Here, I expect you to study this file, and be on your best behavior tomorrow. Make the kid happy Law." the blonde man ordered rather than suggest his wishes as he left Law and the rest of the band, whistling merrily as he strode out of their hotel suite and presumably out to gamble for the night as he usually did.

"Tch. Fucking birdbrain." Law cursed and flung the file onto the nearest surface before he too stalked off towards the kitchen.

He needed a drink.

"Woah! Law, You're uncle wasn't lying look at this guy, he's totally your type!" Shaichi called out from the living room as he held up a picture, waving the small printed image wildly in Law's direction.

Law rolled his eyes and popped open the bottle of mineral water and taking a large gulp. Wishing himself in a better place, Law momentarily reveled in the fizzing sensation that washed over his mouth and flowed down his throat. However, reality was still waiting for him when he opened his eyes and carelessly tossed the cap of his drink down on the coffee table, it was then that he finally he glared down at Shaichi, "Can you not. I just want this shit over as soon as possible. I'll meet the kid, spend a few hours with him and that'll be the end of that."

Law took another gulp of his drink before fixing his cold stare on the three seated before him. "Now who here knew about this and didn't tell me?"

The three band members gulped audibly, all thinking the same collective thought. ' _Fuck_.'

* * *

 

**xx{One Week Earlier}xx**

"Holy mother of _Fuck_! Luffy! Luffy get your ass out of bed!"

And with that exclaimed sentence, Ace ran down the hall, earning bangs of annoyance from the other residents of the household. Sanji and Zoro would give him an earful later that day, but Ace didn't care, he would deal with that when the time came.

"LU! You better be up Luuu!" he said barging into the closed room that belonged to his younger brother. "Oh god you _have_ to see this!" he yelled once again as he bounced onto Luffy's bed.

"Aaaaaccce, it's too early." the teen under him complained as he was rocked out of bed, bouncing nearly off of it, though managing to catch himself on time.

"It's never to early for this Lu, look!" Ace said quickly thrusting the envelope at his younger brother and flopping down onto the bed to sit, all the while grinning like a maniac.

Annoyance marred Luffy's sleepy features before it turned to curiosity having noticed the over excitement of his brother. "I still don't see how this couldn't wait." Luffy wondered taking the letter and squinting at the envelope, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light.

Half lidded coal eyes soon widened upon reading from who the letter was addressed from. "DONQUIXOTE RECORDS?!"

It only took the teen reading that name for him to rip open the letter and pull out the folded piece of paper.

"No way..." Luffy exhaled as he read the words, twice. Thrice.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Luffy couldn't believe what he was reading here in black and white.

"Ace you read it!" he then shoved the letter into the older D's hands and awaited his interpretation of the words.

**_Dear Monkey D. Luffy_ **

**_We at Donquixote Records, and every member of Heart Stealers thank you very much_ **

**_for taking the time to answer our each and every question of our Heart Stealers Survey._ **

**_We would also like to apologize for not mentioning the possibility of any sort of_ **

**_compensation, nor winning a special prize within the rules. But, we hope you understand_ **

**_we needed to keep this possibility under wraps to give every fan an equal chance to win._ **

**_And without any further delay, we would like to congratulate you for winning:_ **

**_An Entire [All expenses paid] day with Heart Stealers very own Surgeon Trafalgar Law._ **

**_Please let us know if you would like to accept your prize by confirming at the email below._ **

**_DRheartstealer .at. onepiece_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Donquixote Doflamingo_ **

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ace echoed as he and Luffy scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall.

"Saaaaaanjiiiii! Zoooooooooro! I/HE WON." The D brothers chanted as they raced through the house making their way to the closest internet capable device to confirm Luffy's invitation to the prize.

**xx{Present}xx**

"But Ace!" luffy protested within the string hold of his older brother. "My ride will be here soon, let go!" the teen cried out as he fruitlessly tried to get out of the hug his brother held him imprisoned to.

"Hold on, I'm almost done birthday boy." Ace replied for the fifth time that morning.

"Ah, Zoro, Sanji help me!" Luffy called with watery eyes twisting as well as he could within the grasp to reach out to his two best friends. The two, however, turned away from the scene, pretending not to hear the cries of the younger D brother, if they have learned anything while they stayed with them, is that you do not deny Ace his brotherly affections towards Luffy, Zoro learned that the hard way. He could still see the death glare the older brother gave him when he heeded Luffy's plea.

Thus Luffy was let go after a few more moments of being suffocated by Ace who wiped a playful tear from the corner of his eye. "Look at you Lu, nineteen years old and you haven't changed a bit." and as soon as that smile had appeared, it turned into a pout. "You sure you don't want to spend it at home?"

The letter Luffy had received for his prize had stated that he was the only one allowed to go on the trip to Seabody on the other side of town, and that of course had caused Ace to slump in the corner with a small cloud over his head, his finger tracing light patterns in the carpet as he muttered something about corporate records and ruining his day with Luffy.

It had taken Zoro and Sanji a while, but they managed to convince him that the idea of Luffy away for the day could work with to their advantage. And so the older brother had agreed to let Luffy go, so long as he texted every so often, there was no telling what sort of person this Surgeon was of course.

Shaking his head the smaller raven smiled, "I'll be fine Ace, plus this is the best birthday gift ever! I think mom sent it." he confessed in a hushed whisper earning a surprised, but soon warm look from Ace while he ruffled his hair fondly.

"Shishishi, don't worry so much Ace, I'll be fine I'll send you pictures to prove it too." The teen promised and gave his brother one last hug of his own accord, slipping away before he was caught in another of Ace's hugs.

Just then a horn called out from outside, and Luffy raced out waving to his brother and friends. "Bye! see you later!"

* * *

 

Law was tired.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not that he usually did with all the things he had to do while on tour, but he got even less now that he had been told he lost his day to publicity.

Getting out of bed he showered, dressed and was downstairs earlier than Bepo, already drinking a large cup of coffee when the white haired man entered the kitchen.

A small timid smile was given by the taller man as he helped himself to a cup of Law's brew. "Good Morning Boss." Bepo murmured, his large brown eyes looking away before he asked, "Will you be okay, Boss?"

Law sighed and took a sip of his coffee, the burn down his throat soothing him as his shoulders rose and fell. "I don't know Bepo-ya, I stayed up most of the night reading that stupid file the bird brain gave me, and its all crap." he huffed.

"It just mentioned the kid's name and other useless stuff, nothing of real importance... Hey Bepo-ya, how do you do it? How are you friendly with people?"

At that the white haired man bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry Boss, it just comes naturally to me.. But um, maybe you should smile abit more, and um be friendly, pay attention to him don't ignore him or you'll seem rude."

Law nodded and thanked Bepo for the advice, excusing himself and heading out to meet with Doflamingo.

Needless to say Doflamingo gave no useful advice, and only chuckled when Law looked exasperated with the whole situation.

Ten minutes later Vergo pulled up in a sleek silver gray Cadillac, the door opening automatically for him to enter. With a last glare towards Doflamingo, Law climbed into the vehicle and crossed his hands over his chest. He was dressed casually, a long sleeved navy blue shirt with their smiley band logo upon his front clung to his torso nicely, and he wore his favorite worn spotted jeans, he was even sporting his newest purchased hat, a furry white domed hat with a soft bill circled with spots to match his pants. Law loved the hat already, it was custom made, and he was sure no one would ever be able to replicate it as they so loved to do.

The ride lasted twenty minutes before they pulled up in a moderate looking suburban neighborhood, the house before them seeming nice, 'well the candidate could have been worse off.' Law thought dismissively as Vergo gave a light honk from the wheel, resulting in two things.

The door bust open as a teen yelled his goodbye's and Law's gaze widened as he turned to the noise.

He had refused to see the picture Doflamingo had supplied, and Shaichi had given up after three attempts and a flick to his forehead. And as such he was unprepared to be faced with the boy that climbed into the car, Law got a glimpse of raven hued locks, large brown eyes, a grinning face with the most heart warming smile he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hi my names Monkey D. Luffy. IT'S SO AWESOME TO MEET YOU!" The teen exploded with unrestrained enthusiasm as Law stared dumbly at the boy.

"Uh... yeah." was all he could manage to say as he remained enraptured by the beauty the other didn't seem to know he possessed. Shaichi had been right, he was definitely Law's type. The attitude on the other hand, Law frowned lightly then, composing himself as he scolded himself for acting so stupid, like hell he would even be interested in this kid, he just needed to get through this day and then he'd be free to be as anti-social as he wished.


	2. You Up for It?

Luffy was ecstatic! It was one thing to see an idol on a poster or on television and possibly even in concert. But to be able to sit _right_ next to them!

This was so amazing! Luffy was beside himself with enthusiasm, it was like a dream come true! And TRAFALGAR FUCKING LAW was sitting right next to him! There was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to not gaze upon one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. So every chance Luffy got he would sweep his eyes in the direction of the Surgeon, ' _Yeah he is definitely much better looking in person_ ', Luffy found himself thinking as he stole glances to the man next to him.

Luffy's large dark eyes didn't know where to focus, his intense stormy eyes were so much more breathtaking in person than the ones in posters and magazines, not that Luffy owned too many of the band's posters, just you know the average ten.. or more. He couldn't help it though, Luffy loved the band, and once Ace knew that Luffy loved something he made a point to give Luffy as much of this band's merchandise as possible.

Ace waas funny that way. Last Christmas Ace had given Luffy five of those posters along with the newest CD, a large amount of meat, some pictures of Ace, and other small things. It had been a pretty good Christmas and now this was the best birthday ever! Yup, Luffy was extremely happy today.

Returning to his admiration of the lead singer, his eyes traveled from his dark hair to look down at Torao's hands. Much to his building surprise and excitement, his hands we in fact decorated in the tattoos that were displayed on the images he had seen. Though Luffy couldn't see much of them at this moment since Torao's sleeves hid near everything except for his hands. He could clearly see the rounded tattoo that was engraved onto the back of his hand, and close to that, the letters "E A T" on the corresponding knuckles no doubt spelling Death. Luffy wondered why he had chosen such a word, but instead he found himself wondering what other tattoo's the other possessed. There was a rumor of one decorating his entire chest!

"Woah, the tattoo's are real." he whispered, which earned him a death glare from those shockingly hypnotizing steel gray eyes.

Luffy blushed slightly as he looked up to Law, "There's this theory online that the tattoo's on your arms are not real." he explained himself before laughing. "Shishishishi, but no worries Torao, I always knew that they were real."

"Torao?" the older man blinked suddenly giving Luffy his full attention.

The blush that was tinting Luffy's features suddenly deepend as he scratched the back of his head. "When I first discovered your band, I had a tough time saying your name, Trafalgar Law was really had to commit to memory, so I called you Torao and over time that it stuck... I hope that's okay?"

* * *

 

Law was caught off guard by this entire situation, he was expecting the kid to be gawking at him and asking all sorts of questions about the band, or where he had been. What were the other members like, the ones the people actually _liked_ to talk to and would much rather be around. All the while taking god knows how many pictures and posting them all over whatever social media he had, just as Doflamingo was hoping would happen.

Yet, the teen wasn't doing what Doflamingo or Law had expected instead his name was being brought into question.

"Torao." Law repeated as he thought the name over, seriously how hard was it to say Trafalgar? Kids much younger than him had been able to scream it out whenever he stood on the stage. Sighing Law looked out of the window again, pretending to be much more interested in the scenery outside than on his guest.

"Go ahead." he muttered.

Law saw no reason to get attached to Luffy after all. He had no intentions of keeping in touch with the kid after this was all over with, this did it really matter what he was called by this one boy? Law didn't think so.

Sure the kid was attractive, Law had figured that out the moment the other had stepped outside of his house, but that in no way would make him forget how much he didn't like others. And this Luffy person was just that, another person he was being forced to spend the day with because the stupid Flamingo had nothing else to entertain himself with.

The teen seemed content with that answer as he thanked Law with that ridiculous nickname. Law only grunted in turn as he kept his eyes on the world outside their car, watching as pedestrians walked the streets and other cars zoomed by without so much of a second glance at them.

In truth Law never thought he would be such a celebrity, all he wanted to do was make music. So long as he could do that, he was fine, though he had to agree the money the band had made over the years was outstanding. And it had greatly helped him and his family, especially his sister Lami.

Just thinking of his sister brought a smile to his lips, she would have known what to say, all of their family's social skills had been passed down onto her, but he was fine with that.

"Torao! Hey are you listening!" A hand shook him gently pulling him out of his thoughts and he was face to face with the dark haired teen. So close they were that Law was startled and as he tried to pull back, ended up slamming his head on the window behind him. Luckily his hat cushioned some of the blow.

"Fuck, what?" he barked out at the teen who immediately pulled away and laughed.

"Oh man! You should have seen your face Torao! It was priceless!" the teen managed through breaths as he held onto his side.

Law glared in silence waiting about two minutes until Luffy calmed down, or at least calmed enough to actually look apologetic.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're here, your driver got down and is clearing a path over there. Awesome, I've never seen so many flashing cameras!" Luffy exclaimed in wonder before sticking his head out of the door and waving to the media.

"Heeeey! HI!" he cheered at the many faces outside their vehicle.

Law mentally groaned, maybe he was wrong about the kid and he was actually doing what Doflamingo had wanted him to do, the Birdbrain wanted publicity, well there it was!

'I guess he just wanted bigger cameras than the one on his phone.' Law thought bitterly as he cleared his throat behind Luffy.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

At the mention of food, Luffy's features actually lit up further, "Food, you mean there's food here?!" he asked suddenly more captivated with the thought of eating than entertaining the paparazzi.

Arching a brow, Law nodded to the question. "What else do you go to a restaurant for?"

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Law could not figure this kid out... one minute he was shy asking about tattoo's and names, the next he was a natural born star before the press, and now the mention of food had him bolting from the car. Sighing not for the last time of the day he was sure Law followed after Luffy, pulling the bill of his hat as far down as he could without upsetting the Flamingo.

Knowing the blonde, he would set up some other scheme if Law didn't get the required press coverage. However, there was no way in Hell he was going to wave and smile to the surrounding media vultures like the idiot next to him. He cast the occasional glance to the reporters and that was enough for him.

Over time they had learned Law was not one to smile and play the roles of many celebrities, and even though they tried to get more reactions out of him, they had been unable to.

The restaurant they were to have their first meal in was Spice Bean, a place that Law didn't bother to go to much. Law preferred to make his own meals, but that didn't happen as often as he would have liked. The restaurant had been chosen and a 'special spot' had reserved by the pink Birdbrain in advance, Law had learned.

'And then he went ahead and called every media station, magazine, company and newspaper reporter in the country.' he noted dryly as he strode into the building.

Before he even had the chance to speak the teen by his side looked every which way, "WOAH IT REALLY IS HUGE! Do you eat like this every day Torao?"

Law shook his head, "Not really, c'mon our table is over there." he said with about as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which was none.

* * *

 

Luffy didn't mind the attention that he was receiving from the people outside, Ace had already warned him of the vicious media people.

_'They will rip you apart Lu! They're all power hungry pricks. They will do anything to make you look bad, you sure you don't need me coming along? I'm sure if we call Donquixote Records they will see I'm only tagging along for your safety._ ' The older D had said with a pout as he had tried to convince his little brother to take him along.

And of course, Luffy had laughed off his brother's concern. Now he was sitting in a place he was sure cost more than their entire house, everything was shiney and new and expensive looking. If everything in here looked as great, maybe the food would be pretty good even though Sanji had said it wasn't.

Soon they were seated across from each other in a large booth with a table between them and a bascket of breadsticks sitting in the center of the table fresh out of the oven if the mouth watering scent was anything to go by. Luffy wasted no time in taking one of the breadsticks and savoring the small appetizer.

Scarfing the bread down Luffy chuckled. "Shishishi Sanji was right, want to try the bread Torao?" he asked offering up a piece.

The Surgeon had said nothing after he had taken a seat and was drinking from a tall glass of fizzing water, though seeing the bread enter his immediate area, he flinched back and glared at Luffy.

Geez if looks could kill. However, the teen was oblivious of the murderous look and continued to smile along with his offer.

"I don't eat bread." the older man deadpanned surprising Luffy.

"Like at all?" Luffy asked genuinely curious, "the bread here isn't that great. But Sanji makes the best breadsticks in all of East Blue!"

"I don't eat bread, at all" Torao specified as he took another sip of his fizzing drink.

"Shishishi, Well I'm sure there's other things you can eat." the teen said with his wide smile back in place.

* * *

 

Law only hummed in response, not in the mood of speaking about his dislike for bread. He hated it, he always had and he was pretty sure he always will.

Not too long after, a waitress came over, gushed at the sight of Law proclaiming to be one of his biggest fans and leaving with their orders. Though Law noticed something odd about her, while she was friendly and upbeat, she shot daggers at the teen.

Had Luffy done something to her? Law wondered and soon dismissed it, why should he care what that woman was thinking/ However, that pesky thought came back after a few more seconds. Perhaps she wanted to be in Luffy's shoes, to be here with Law? She had just told him she loved their band after all.

That thought oddly enough unsettled the Surgeon as he gazed around the restaurant, she was nice looking, but something told him that he was in better company with the teen than with her. No matter how nice she seemed.

His gray eyes looked to where she was currently supposed to be attending people who actually wanted to be there and had gone trough the undoubtedly painstaking process of reserving their table for some special occasion. But instead of paying them any mind the waitress, god he didn't even catch her name, was turning over to their table and now heading their way.

"Did you need something Mr. Surgeon?" she asked cheerily.

However, just as Law was going to shake his head and dismiss her, Luffy spoke up.

"Can we have more bread please?

Law didn't need to see the icy glare that was sent in the teen's direction. He could feel the annoyance radiating off of the girl as she turned to face Luffy.

"Oh. Of course, let me go get that for you." the words sounded forced, Law knew, yet the teen simply gave her his stunning smile and she stalked off.

It was irrational Law knew, yet he somehow felt that the lady was being unfair. It hadn't been Luffy's fault that he was at this restaurant.

'Fuck give the kid a break.' Law thought and began to look at his drink, lest he bring the girl over to their table again.

Luckily one of the cooks brought over their order and Law was spared another talk with the waitress. He has ordered the first salad he had seen on the menu and a separate dish of steamed rice.

And on the other side if the table, Luffy got a measly portion of meat, some rice and of course more bread sticks.

"Wha, wheres the rest of my food?" the teen wondered as he swiveled his head in order to see if there were any more plates coming their way. Much to his dismay, there wasn't.

"That's what you ordered." Law informed him as he pushed his salad across the table. "You could have mine if you're really that hungry."

The teen's eyes brightened in a way that nearly made the Surgeon blush, the sincerity and genuine gratefulness in his expression was... how could Law put it, adorable.

"You're the best Torao! Thanks!" Luffy then clapped his hands together and thanked whoever heard him for his food before digging in.

Law watched in slight fascination before frowning and looking away, returning to his own meal.

It didn't take long for the teen to finish much to Law's surprise, he was just about to touch his bowl of rice, when he heard Luffy groan. "Aw~ I'm still hungry." And his food miraculously, gone from sight.

Exhaling Law pushed over his bowl of rice as well.

This time Luffy looked at it puzzled, "You sure I can have it? Sanji says that I shouldn't take other's food because it's rude and you already gave me your salad."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've mentioned this Sanji person before. Who is he?" Law found himself asking.

"Thanks Torao! Oh, and Sanji! He's awsome! He know's how to cook the most amazing and delicious food. And he knows all of my favorites too"

Law was beginning to regret his asking of who this person was. Luffy had a lot to say about him, and the way he spoke about him, Law could only guess that the two were extremely close.

'Maybe he and Luffy are dating?' Law's thoughts whispered to him, he wasn't even sure what preference the teen had, but it was an entirely plausible possibility.

Law grew annoyed with that thought and soon that annoyed feeling turned to that of boredom enough so that he was rapidly growing tired of the scene. He was only vaguely aware of how Luffy was stuffing his face full of those vile sticks made out of bread while chatting away at all the foods he liked. And it was an extensive list, though Law had admittedly zoned out at the beginning of it, his eyes glancing anywhere but directly before him where his assigned chatterbox continued to talk so animatedly.

"Oi Torao, TO-RA-O" a piece of bread landed in his drink and Law had to stop himself from growling at the teen responsible.

"What?" he hissed through clenched teeth setting the drink away.

Luffy didn't even have the nerve to look apologetic, clearly very pleased that he had gotten his attention and successfully ruined Law's mineral water with that abomination people called food.

"Shishishi, I was just saying that maybe we should go pay Sanji a visit. I'm sure you would love his food."

Now it was Law's turn to look puzzled, "Doflamingo wouldn't like us straying from the schedule." he muttered his thoughts to which Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi, 'Mingo?" it took him a moment to place the name to a face, Law could tell. "Oh the person on the letter? Ah he's your like captain right?"

"I guess you can put it that way." Law considered the reference.

"And a Captain wants his crew to be happy right?" Luffy reasoned, something that Law was undeniably astounded by for one reason or another.

"I... I guess that's true." Law allowed himself to say wondering just where this conversation was going, unbeknownst to himself just yet that this was the longest conversation he had ever had with anyone other than Lami.

That contagious laughter resounded again as the teen got a mischievous glint in his large dark eyes.

"Whaddya say we stray from the schedule?" he suggested nonchalantly.

If Law wasn't surprised before, now he definitely was. "Stray from the schedule?"

"Shishishi, c'mon Torao I can see you're not having fun, so you up for it?" he asked finishing the last of the breadsticks.

Law looked at the teen with a mixture of caution, intrigue, and wonder.

The tanned man would be cross with him for a while, Doflamingo was all about sticking to schedules and being where they had to be, and now that Law thought back to it, the moment Doflamingo had become their band manager, everything they had ever done was at the insistence of the pink Flamingo.

Law had never directly opposed his uncle with many things, Hell he was even doing this whole thing for him. If Law was going to be with this teen for the rest of the day, why not do things the kid wanted to do instead of what the Birdbrain wanted.

But the question remained, would he really dare to disobey Doffy?

"Hell yes." Law answered his mental debate as well as the teen.


	3. Plans, Cabs, and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shoulda had this looked over, and not just given it a sleepy glance over... but here you go, Enjoy!~

It wasn't long before Law learned two things about the teen he was to spend the remainder of the day with. It also in no way helped that he had no idea how to deal with these things; well actually he didn't know how to deal with the latter of the two. The first fact he could definitely deal with, but the other... Law was conflicted.

In less than ten minutes, Law learned One: Luffy was actually much more clever than he lead on to be, sort of. Two: the kid had no respect for personal space!  _At all._

But allow Law to start from the beginning.

Law had apparently just signed an irrevocable deal by agreeing to ditching the schedule and by the looks of the teen, there was no going back now. The younger of the two had smiled so widely, that Law actually feared for his well being, expecting his face to be torn in half by the look of that smile.

But the teen quickly regained his composure, if one could even call it that. And pulled out a pen out of nowhere, seriously Law had no idea from just where this pen was produced, and quite frankly he would rather not know the exact residence of said pen.

"Okay, so this is the restaurant, and this is where we are, and we have to ditch the babysitter right? Shishishi it can't be that hard." the teen murmured as he hunched over the large napkin the rude waitress had provided them earlier. Luffy's scribbling quickly consumed the once clean napkin and Law found himself struggling to follow the line work properly.

"Obviously we don't know where the back exit is, but we'll figure that put when we get there. Shishishi." 

"That's you plan?!" Law asked incredulously as he listened to the not so well thought out plan and looking over the supposed 'blueprints.'

"That doesn't even represent the building, how do you get a pentagon? This place is obviously shaped in a rectangle, and what is that?" Law asked trying to keep his voice down as his finger pointed out to a sad looking deflated circle with two... shapes?

Luffy pouted as he looked over his masterpiece, "Torao, that's us I can't believe you can't tell, and the shape of the building doesn't matter"

"If you're going to draw schematics to a plan, you should draw them right at the very least." the older man chided and sagged his shoulders, they were getting nowhere with this. "And just who taught you to draw?" he muttered glancing again at the childish outlines on the napkin.

Again the dark haired teen pouted, "Ace tells me my drawings are awesome, and that I have a very bold and confident hand."

Law tsk'd as he turned his head. "Well then he lied, because that looks like crap." 'And that's putting it mildly'. the older thought silently before he was wrenched out of his thoughts a growl coming from Law's throat now as he glared at the teen before him. An acute sting coming from his forehead where the point of the pen had collided with flesh and bone.

"Don't you ever call Ace a liar!" the teen hissed through his clenched teeth, the unrestrained animosity and fierce protectiveness of this Ace person shocking Law as he stared at the teen once more unsure of just what to think of him. His moods changed so quickly, and ranged from one to another at the slightest mention of people and things.

A silent moment passed between the two, Law studying the new version of Luffy his steel gray eyes taking in this new person. And, God, this fierce headstrong Luffy was even more beautiful than the one that had been in his place earlier. Those intense eyes shone with sheer determination to keep this named Ace from being talked down upon. Just who was Ace? Law thought to himself. If he had had any ill feelings towards this Sanji person earlier, he could tell Sanji was no match for Ace in the view of this teen.

And this too irritated Law for no good reason. Why should he care who Ace was to Luffy? No, he didn't care. Trafalgar Law did not care who this person was.

Yet, why was he now harboring a deeper ill will towards Ace? Was he the one that Luffy gave most of his smiles to?

'Wait what?' Law stopped his train of thoughts right there, refusing to entertain the idea any further. Luffy could give his smiles to who he wished and it wasn't any of Law's fucking business.

"That was out of line, Luffy-ya, I'm sorry." Law murmured after a moment before realizing what he even said. He! Trafalgar Law was apologizing?! Was he seriously taking on Bepo's personality?! Law rarely apologized, and when he did it was only to the people he cared about. So why the flying fuck was he apologizing to Luffy?

His thought process was brought up short by the chuckle that was quickly becoming familiar. "Shishishi Torao! You're face!" the teen laughed leaning back on his chair as he held onto his sides, "When the pen hit you right in the middle of your forehead." he took a breath of air before continuing to laugh that stupidly sweet and contagious laughter.

Law glared at the teen for seemingly five long minutes until the other suddenly nodded and smiled beamingly in Law's direction. "Yosh, apology accepted Torao, now wait her and wait for the signal." the teen said pushing out from his chair and walking away confidently towards the kitchens, to which Law just stared and glanced at the drawn out plan.

"That idiot... drawing a map was never part of the plan was it." he muttered as he took the ruined napkin, Law was about to wad it up and leave it as discarded trash just like his ruined drink but stopped himself. Law could not say what exactly compelled him to instead fold the napkin neatly and tuck it into his pocket.

His cold gray eyes then glanced curiously towards the teen was talking to, why the fuck was he talking to Vergo?! Was this kid seriously talking to the only man that could physically stop Law from disobeying Doffy?!

Law resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead over and over again, they were doomed, and he knew it. He knew he should have done the planning, not that the kid would have followed the plan. Law was convinced Luffy was an idiot. Sighing in resignation Law crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Luffy to return with Vergo who would whisk them off to their next destination.

This didn't happen, however, as Law watched in stupefied amazement as the teen had a look of complete and utter desperation in his expression, his arms flailing in a panicked gesture looking every bit a distressed citizen. At the end of whatever wild story Luffy had fed the man, Vergo looked stoic as ever, but Law could tell that his features darkened, and his shaded gaze traveled the entire area until they fell on a certain waitress.

The deep-set frown on the older man's face was further impressed into the flesh as he whipped out his cell phone and began to stride in the direction of the oblivious girl.

'What the actual fuck had Luffy just said to him?!' Law thought as he watched the scene unravel. It was odd, he felt as if he was watching the scene from a screen, or a play more like it. Vergo had set his cell phone away, he was heading in the direction Luffy had pointed earlier.

It was surreal one minute the waitress was doing her job, towering plates and glasses of beverages in her serving tray before a loud crash was heard as everything in that serving tray was sent tumbling onto the floor. Screams followed next, a chorus of them as not only did it contain the scream of the serving girl who was being pushed against the wall behind her, but also those of the patrons. All eyes landed upon the scene.

Luffy bounded over to Law, "Hurry!" the teen urged him as he pulled Law out of his chair and pulled him in the opposite direction of where Vergo and the girl were currently engaged in a verbal confrontation. Law was barely away that they were headed to the kitchens where the cooks were peeking out to see what the commotion was.

"Let go of me!" he could hear the screech of the girl and soon after Law could distinctly hear the sound of squealing tires outside, sirens accompanying the cries of men.

Delicious laughter filled his ears then as he forced his eyes away from the scene and to the teen pulling him away from everything, "Head's up Torao!" the teen warned as he ducked under the pots and pans that lined the kitchen.

Law would have collided his head against each and every one of those if Luffy hasn't called out to him, and he thanked his lucky stars that the dark haired teen had been generous enough to do so. The cooks looked them over with small to no interest as they made their way outside, they actually made it out of the restaurant!

"What the fuck did you tell Vergo-ya, Luffy-ya?" Law asked not at all winded from the run, as the lead vocalist Law had been forced to train his lungs to the furthest extent in order to sing.

The teen laughed and waved a hand at his concern. "Don't worry about it Torao, I didn't lie, the waitress totally wanted to roofie you, that's why your drink was so fizzy. Geez I would have thought even you would notice fizzing water wasn't normal."

Law near tripped as the words hit him. "Luffy-ya! That was mineral water! It's supposed to fizz like that!" the lead singer exclaimed horrified at the huge misunderstanding, and for just a moment feeling a small bit of sympathy towards their waitress.

"Oooooh was that what that was?" the teen sounded seriously surprised and chuckled, "Shishishi, my bad! Oh well they'll sort it out." he concluded and skidded to a stop raising his hand to hail down a cab.

This time Law didn't hesitate to slap his hand to his forehead. "Doflamingo-ya is going to kill me." he muttered into his palm, but the younger chose to ignore that as he rested back into Law's frame.

The sudden pressure of the younger man against him shocked him out of his thoughts and had his gray eyes going from the teen to his surroundings. They were standing a good block from the restaurant, no paparazzi that he could see, and in a completely populated street where they easily blended in. In fact the streets were so packed that they had to be pressed together in order to stay on the street and off the road.

Law was instantly mortified, Luffy was pressed directly against his chest his heat seeping through Law's one layer of clothing making him further aware of his presence. Law could feel every contour and curve of the other's body molding into his own, and he did not know what he should do about the situation! Heat rose onto his cheeks as he stared at their joined figures, his heart was beating abnormally fast in his chest as his mind struggled to figure out the sudden situation he had been forced in. Where had all these people come from? A moment ago it had just been Luffy and him running through the streets… but now.

"Oi Torao!" the teen broke him out of his spell.

Those two words were enough to make the Surgeon look directly at Luffy, he was staring in his direction for a few moments, but it was a dazed and unfocused way, much like the way Zoro had told him he sat during math class. In a state of seeing, but not really seeing.

Stormy eyes gazed down to the teen, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, and Luffy thought it was funny in a very endearing way. Was Torao seriously that concerned for the girl?

Luffy was sure things would work out, they always did in the end. And if Sanji was right, which he normally was, then she would probably just get a big apology and a huge tip. That's the way it worked in the restaurant business whenever big celebrities made a commotion, he had learned.

"To-ra-o!" Luffy enunciated once again, though it was more for his amusement than to get the other's attention by this point. Luffy liked the way that name rolled off of his tongue, it made him smile more than usual, and his stomach did odd little flips, it wasn't hunger though. Luffy didn't know the feeling he was getting from just saying the man's name, but it was pleasant and he liked it.

All Luffy got was a deep grunt in response, but he didn't care. "She'll be fine Torao, don't worry so much. Look our cab is here, c'mon before they realize we're gone!" Luffy exclaims once again taking the older man's wrist into his hand and pulling him along.

The cab driver screeched to a halt before them, and Luffy ushered Torao in, taking once last glance to the restaurant they had been in only moments ago.

"Great, we haven't been followed." The teen announced excitedly as he slipped in next to Torao's right, their thighs pressed together in the small space, though Luffy didn't notice. He always sat really close to both his brothers, and next to Zoro and Sanji. He was a person who never minded being close to others, in fact he reveled in being so close to others. That was Luffy's way, he was a people person.

"Where you guys heading to?" the driver asked not sparing a second glance at the pair and keeping his eyes on the busy road ahead of them.

Luffy hummed for a minute as he thought about where to take the Surgeon. He was still hungry, so of course there was only one place he wanted to visit at this very moment. "To The Baratie!"

"That's a long drive from here, kid. You sure you got enough for that?" the driver asked though he didn't stop the vehicle and began in the general direction of East Blue, but he did stare intently at the pair sitting in his back seat.

"Shishishi, you take credit cards right?" the teen asked pulling out a silver laminated card and handing it to the driver through the small slot. The credit card after all was for 'Emergencies only' Ace had made that very clear this morning, if Luffy got lost or if he broke something then he had to pay with this credit card that Ace and Sabo had pitched in for. Luffy had the best brothers ever!

The man took it and inserted the payment to the meter before he adjusted his mirror and Luffy could no longer see the driver's eyes, "Sure kid, you're the boss." The man grunted, content that he was being paid.

"You didn't just kidnap me did you?" a monotone voice asked next to Luffy, reminding him that he wasn't alone. His craving for food had nearly made him forget the Surgeon was even with him.

The teen laughed wholeheartedly turning all of his over to the handsome man next to him. "You're hilarious Torao. And what if I did, huh, what're ya gonna do? Jump out of the car?" he asked while chuckles failed to make his suggestion even the least bit serious.

Law winced slightly, not enough for the laughing teen to notice of course, but enough that he was beginning to see the entirety of the situation. It seemed that Law might've just done the most stupidest thing in his life, he liked to think things through before he blindly leapt into the darkness.

He didn't even know this kid! And here he was in the back seat of a cab going for a ride to East Blue. And sure Luffy said that they would be visiting a restaurant, but what if something else entirely happened? Law had seen plenty of movies and shows where famous people get stalked and taken against their will, made to leave everything behind and get locked up in the back room or a cellar!

Law was definitely considering calling the whole thing off, calling Vergo or even Doffy to tell them what mess he had gotten himself in.

'Yeah, maybe that's what I should do…' the Surgeon thought to himself, his hand reaching for his pocket as discretely as possible, this kid wouldn't actually prevent him from texting for help right? The cab driver was there after all.

Just then Luffy took a hold of his hand, "Torao! You're not seriously going to jump out are you?" he asked clear alarm ringing in his voice as his dark coal eyes searched his unmoving gray ones.

The teen had become alert next to Law, and in the quickest move he had ever seen from the kid, he saw the younger man turning as well as he could in the limited space. His arms stretching out to catch Law's hand in mid motion, this action causing the body of you younger raven haired man to press further against Law's in an semi-awkward angle. It took Law a moment to assess his newest predicament, his brain trying to piece together what was happening. One moment he was in his side of the small cab, and the next, Luffy was practically across his lap!

Law had intended to use his left hand to pull out his phone, and the teen was at his right… thus logically, that had caused the teen to reach across Law so that he could stop the potential cab escape. This wasn't what was concerning Law though, as he stared at the teen with wide stormy gray eyes.

Law was having trouble catching his breath, once again, very aware of the teen that was pressed very close to him in a manner very few have been. Both of the teen's smaller hands circled Law's single wrist as they caught him reaching for his phone, if Law took too big of a breath, his stomach would press him further into Luffy's warm self. And God he didn't know if he should breathe in or not!

Should he allow himself to press further against Luffy?

All Law could see right now were those big coal eyes, which were surprisingly the deepest shade of brown that Law had ever seen. They were darker than Bepo's, and much more lively. He could loose himself in that chocolate warmth, and in this moment, he didn't care about anything else.

"Torao…" Luffy broke the spell, his voice snapping Law to attention once more. "Please don't go yet." The teen added.

Law suppressed a shiver that skittered up his spine. His earlier suspicions and doubts about following the teen vanishing in that instant. The feeling of unease was replaced by a desire to stay by his side instead, and see where this unexpected adventure would take him.

Just as he was about to speak, the distinct sound of guitars, drums, and bass began to play their melodic tune before a deep voice broke the instruments hypnotic .

This heart of fire is burning proud

I am every dream you lost and never found

This heart of fire is stronger now

Build your walls but you can't keep me out

I'll burn them down…*

Law recognized the voice immediately as his own, but where was it coming from?

As his brain struggled with these questions and with a bidding sense of highly irritated annoyance, Luffy pulled back away as fast as he had first moved, and in that same movement he pullet out the interrupting device.

"Yosh!" was the young man's answering a phone call.

Law remained unmoved, still shell shocked and unexpectedly from the encounter and closeness that had transpired only a few moments ago. The garbles and disjointed sounds coming from the other side of the phone were undistinguishable by Law. Glowering in his corner of the cab, Law took a moment to collect himself.

'Why do I even care that the boy got a phone call!' he asked himself angrily while crossing his arms over his chest.

Unable to find an answer to his question, however, his attention then darted to the man behind the wheel, had he seen the exchange the passengers had just shared? What had it seemed like to him? These and many more questions popped up in Law's brain and were soon dismissed, for the cab driver wasn't even looking in their direction, his eyes were solely on the road. Law guessed the man had too many odd scenes in his back seat for him to care now.

By this point the irrational frustration to the situation had subsided and Law found himself curious to who had had the impeccable timing to break the tense moment he and the teen had been sharing. Casting subtle glances in the teen's direction as he chatted away.

"Shishishi. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." A pause. "Yes, yes every limb is right where it should be, and every organ is right where it should be."

Law rose an eyebrow at the statements, but the teen only rolled his eyes continuing on as if this was a normal conversation he had every day.

"What? No I said I was fine! Ace I don't need you stopping by the restaurant, besides we're not even there anymore."

An eerie silence befell the backseat before the teen jerked his head away from the phone as Law distinctly heard the voice of the other become louder, and he definitely heard what was said this time around.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE THIS ISNTANT OR SO…"

"Bye gotta go, see you later Ace! Love you!" the teen cut off the other and ended the call.

"Right, so where we're we Torao? Stay with me?" the teen said with the brightest smile in Law's universe.

Ace… there was that name again. The one he had called a liar. And the one Luffy had so adamantly defended, so passionately. And then there was that nagging little quote 'Love you!'.

There was no doubt in Law's mind, the call of sunshine next to him had a lover. Why was Law so disappointed at coming to this conclusion? Hadn't he decided that he was not going to care about Luffy, he wasn't going to continue seeing him, after this he was done spending his precious spare time with the kid. And yet, why was he reeling at the revelation? Why was his stomach rolling, his insides felt as if there were Sea Kings worming their way through his midsection leaving him feeling sick and wary of what that meant.

Yet, even through the conclusion, even though he had earlier made up his mind to leave Luffy and go back to Doflamingo. He found himself unable to deny that small part of him that wanted to see this adventure to the end.

"Fine…" Law huffed, keeping his voice as cool as possible, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil that raged within him.

"Shishishi, you wont regret it!"

Back in the penthouse, Doflamingo was enjoying his morning novela, cackling as the actors began to accuse one another of sleeping with the stableboy.

"So dramatic." The tanned man hummed in clear amusement.

Just then, a low buzzing sound interrupted him from his entertainment. A slow frown came to his lips as he picked up the offending device, who dared call him on his personal phone number at this hour! Anyone who was deemed worthy enough to have this number was specifically told never to call him during the time of 8am to noon. Galncing at the screen, his frown furthered.

"This better be an emergency Vergo." His deep accented voice rumbled against the small speaker.

There was no hesitation on the other end. And a much deeper voice answered him. "Doffy, Law has gone missing."

Was this a joke? Doflamingo chuckled a humorless dry laugh. "Now when you say missing, Vergo, are you telling me you do not know where my dearest nephew is, did you misplace him?"

"I mean he is out of my sight Doffy and I have no idea where he is." Came the monotone response, but Doffy caught the hint of wariness in the other man's tone. Vergo rarely disappointed Doffy, thus he was taking this rather hard, not for the missing idol, but for his pride that was surely being wounded.

"I want him found now Vergo. And keep the media out of this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know about you guys but I picture their band as a sort of Glam rock style, and I'm basically basing them off of Black Veil Brides. So yeah be prepared for those songs. And Andy's voice as a good reference for Law.


End file.
